In Bocca Al Lupo
by Nerazzuri
Summary: Di mulut serigala, sebuah frasa serupa doa ataukah metafora atas penyelundupan senjata yang tengah diselidiki Gaara? Mafia Sicilia vs Mafia Calabria. Not a romantic story. Sequel Dear God. Long oneshoot. Special fic for Yoru no Yami.


**Naruto belongs to ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**In bocca al lupo by **** Nerazzuri**

**Warning : AU, typos, OCs, rhymes dan sederet kesalahan lain**

**Sequel of Dear God**

**Special fic for Yoru no Yami  
><strong>

.

.

Pemuda berjaket tebal itu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan. Sedikit menyesali anjuran ibunya untuk membawa sarung tangan yang tak ia indahkan. Ini kali pertamanya berpatroli di lautan. Tak seperti ekspektasinya, angin malam di sini lebih ganas dari yang pernah ia bayangkan.

Rekannya datang dengan dua cangkir _espresso _beraroma menggoda. Opsi yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan mata dari kantuk yang mendera. Aksen khas _Italien-_nya terdengar kala ia menyapa.

"Minumlah." Ia memberikan cangkir pada sang pemuda.

"_Grazie, molto grazie_," ucapnya penuh sukacita.

"Kudengar ini kali pertamamu bertugas di lautan." Pria berkumis tipis itu menyesap _espresso_-nya, "Tak perlu terlalu cemas. Para mafia itu sekarang lebih suka mengurusi bisnis tomat daripada menyelundupkan senjata." Ia tertawa ringan.

Pemuda itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Ia pernah membaca berita itu dalam sebuah harian. Kala itu ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai bahan olokan. Setidaknya sampai harga tomat _paccino _ternyata memang melonjak di pasaran.

Deru mesin di kejauhan mengusik rasa penasaran. Sang _Italien_ beranjak untuk melihat detail pemandangan. Ia meneropong entitas di balik kegelapan. Lingkar _amber_-nya menelisik fokus yang tertangkap indra penglihatan. Ia menautkan alis kala menemukan sebuah ketidakwajaran.

"_Signor_ del Castro, mereka melempar sesuatu ke lautan!" Pemuda itu menyerukan laporan.

"Biarkan saja, Guglielmo." Pria itu justru mengibaskan lengan.

"Tapi, _Signor_ … "

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Belum sempat Guglielmo meneruskan ucapannya, terjangan peluru memberi eksplanasi. Dengan gerak refleks, ia meraih _Beretta 92_ yang ia miliki. Memberikan perlawanan pada beberapa orang yang terlihat masih di atas sekoci. Sial, siapa yang mengira mereka akan bergerak tanpa terprediksi.

Beberapa rekannya muncul untuk memberi perlawanan. Menoleh pada seniornya yang terlihat kepayahan. Yang terbetik dalam pikirannya hanyalah meminta bantuan.

Guglielmo berlari menghindari terjangan peluru. Napasnya teramat memburu. Terlebih kala beberapa peluru melesap dalam bahu. Agaknya dewi fortuna memang tak berniat membantu.

Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang melanda, Guglielmo berupaya melangkah. Ia benar-benar tak ingin menyerah sekalipun lengannya telah berlumur darah. Manik _amber_-nya mencari-cari letak tombol merah.

Di sana!

Jemari Guglielmo tergerak untuk menjangkaunya. Sedikit lagi, ia harus bisa. Namun lagi-lagi terdengar letusan yang memekakkan telinga. Timah panas kini kembali bersarang di punggungnya. Guglielmo menoleh untuk mencari siapa pelakunya. Lingkar _amber_-nya terbeliak kala ia mengenali sosok penembaknya.

Seorang _Italien_ berambut _dirty blonde_ dengan _r__i__fle_ di tangannya.

.

.

.

Gaara mengerutkan kening kala disuguhi setumpuk berkas yang menuntut sebuah penyelesaian. Lagi-lagi ia harus menghadapi kasus penyelundupan. Akan sedikit sulit karena ia harus berkoordinasi dengan pihak pabean.

Tadi malam kapal patroli pabean diserang oleh para mafia. Entah apa motif penyerangannya, yang jelas agresi itu meminta tumbal nyawa. Antonio del Castro, sang kapten kapal salah satunya. Belum lagi, seorang petugas dinyatakan hilang tak tahu ke mana. Guglielmo Ruffini, begitulah nama sang petugas yang tak ada.

Menggerakkan jemarinya, Gaara membaca profil orang-orang yang berada di kapal. Setelah itu, mungkin ia akan menyusun strategi dan jadwal. Ia perlu keterangan langsung dari para saksi demi mendekati titik sentral.

Selagi asyik membaca profil yang terpampang, ponselnya bergetar. Menampilkan nama kontak yang terpampang di layar. Pria berambut merah itu meraihnya demi menyapa seseorang yang amat familiar.

"Papa, kok belum pulang? Kaito sudah menyelesaikan_ megaminx_ yang tadi siang, lho, Pa."

Suara ini milik putranya yang masih balita. Gaara ingat tadi pagi ia memberikan _megaminx_ untuknya. Jika Kaito berhasil menyelesaikannya, Gaara berjanji akan mengajaknya berlibur ke Firenze saat akhir pekan tiba. Siapa yang menyangka jika hari ini ia mendapatkan kasus yang menuntut dedikasinya.

"_Si_, _tra poco_, _Figlio_," jawab Gaara.

"Kalau Papa masih mengurusi kasus, bawa pulang saja berkasnya, Pa. Nanti Kaito bantu deh," ucap putranya dengan sedikit jumawa.

Gaara tertawa ringan. Bukan salah Kaito jika ia bersikap sedikit arogan. Gaara mengakui, dirinyalah yang membuat putranya bersikap demikian. Bukan sekali dua kali ia menggunakan kalimat_, 'Papa punya tugas yang belum selesai dari kantor. Kaito bantu Papa, ya,' _bila ingin melatih putranya mempertajam pikiran. Menyaksikan Kaito tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas, itulah yang ia harapkan. Toh, Kaito tak pernah merasa keberatan. Ia justru menganggap misteri sebagai permainan yang menyenangkan.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Calon Detektif. Tapi sebentar lagi Papamu akan pulang. Bisa bicara sebentar dengan Mama?"

"_Va bene, _Papa."

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum Gaara mendengar suara istrinya menyapa. Sabaku Hinata, wanita yang dinikahinya beberapa tahun silam dan telah memberinya seorang putra. Kepadanyalah Gaara menyandarkan hatinya.

"Kaito menunggumu," ucap Hinata.

"Aku tahu. Bisakah kau membujuknya untuk tidur lebih dulu? Ada kasus baru. Kurasa aku akan ke_ bar_ sebelum pulang. Ada yang harus kulakukan," ucap Gaara.

"Berjanjilah untuk pulang sebelum pagi," bisik Hinata lirih, "selamat bertugas, Gaara-_kun_. Tuhan bersamamu."

Wanita itu menutup teleponnya. Gaara menarik napas lega. Batinnya mengucapkan syukur pada Sang Pencipta semesta. Di dunia yang serba fana, Tuhan mengirimkannya seorang malaikat untuk menyempurnakan hidupnya. Semampunya, Gaara berusaha membuatnya bahagia, sekalipun tak jarang ia membuatnya kecewa.

"_Il Capitano,_" Naruto muncul dengan tiba-tiba, "sudah punya rencana?"

"Terima kasih karena sudah membuat rencana liburan putraku terancam batal," tukas Gaara memberi sindiran klandestin, "aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, _Signor _Uzumaki. Bukankah kasus penyelundupan itu terjadi di Sicilia? Kenapa kau malah mendelegasikan ini ke sini?"

"_Il Capitano_ ... "

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu. _Che scifo__, Signor _Uzumaki," potong Gaara merasa sedikit keberatan.

Naruto tertawa ringan. Ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya perlahan, "Tapi kenyataannya di sini kau memang kapten, Gaara."

"Berhenti mengolokku, _Signor_." Gaara memberikan aksentuasi pada kata _signor, "_Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Apa yang membuatmu enggan bekerja sama dengan Kepolisian Sicilia?"

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto. Pria berdarah Jepang-Italia itu berdeham sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Pertama, aku tak yakin _Stidda_ belum mencampuri urusan kepolisian Sicilia. Hey, baiklah. Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan, sebaiknya ku menerapkan asas praduga tak bersalah pada mereka. Tapi kita juga harus melihat realitanya, Gaara. Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku merasa, Kepolisian Sicilia juga ikut andil di dalamnya."

Secara tidak langsung, Naruto ingin mengatakan sebuah stokastik di lapangan. Boleh jadi, para mafia itu juga telah mengirimkan infiltran. Kurang lebih, seperti itulah yang hendak Naruto katakan.

"Kedua, kurasa Calabria adalah tempat yang paling strategis untuk mengamati mobilitas mereka. Ketiga, karena di Calabria ini, aku mengenal seorang polisi yang kompeten dalam masalah ini," Naruto memandangi pria Italia di depannya, "kau, Sabaku Gaara."

"Kau memuji atau mengolokku?" tukas Gaara.

"Ayolah, Gaara. Jangan bersikap seolah kau akan menolak kasus ini," kata Naruto, "aku mengenalmu dengan cukup baik. Aku tahu kau mulai merindukan saat-saat terjun dalam kasus lagi. Memeriksa berkas dan dokumen di belakang meja tak cocok untuk orang sepertimu."

Mau tak mau Gaara mengakui, dugaan Naruto memang tepat. Semenjak tinggal di Calabria dan mendapatkan posisi baru, Gaara memang jarang mendapatkan kasus berat. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk mempelajari dokumen sembari sesekali memberikan nasehat.

"Aku benar, kan, _Il Capitano_?" Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Hn...," gumam Gaara enggan memberi kepastian.

"Jadi, _Il Capitano_, bisa beritahu aku apa rencanamu?" tanya pemuda Uzumaki.

"Hanya jika kau berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan bodoh itu," tukas Gaara.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya tertawa. Ia menganggukkan kepala sebagai stipulasi dengan Gaara. Sesekali meledek pria itu ternyata menyenangkan juga. Jujur saja, terkadang Naruto rindu mendengarkan lingual Gaara yang sedikit 'berbisa'.

"Jika kita bisa mendapatkan kesaksian dari Guglielmo Ruffini, maka semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Besok aku akan menemui saksi mata yang selamat. Tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin kupastikan," ucap Gaara, "aku akan mengirim orang kepercayaanku ke La Fiore di Notte." Gaara menyebutkan destinasinya.

La Fiore di Notte, sebuah _bar_ eksklusif di jantung Calabria. Naruto tahu tempat itu salah satu titik sentral operasi _'Ndrangheta_ –komplotan mafia di Calabria- yang konon menjadi pesaing dari komplotan _Stidda_ di Sicilia. Melihat pilihan Gaara, Naruto yakin pria itu sudah punya rencana. Dan opsi terbaiknya saat ini adalah mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang menyambut Gaara kala ia menjejakkan kaki di La Fiore di Notte adalah aroma _whiskey _dan _champagne_ yang menguar. Di malam hari, klub ini memang terlihat hingar bingar. Cukup kontradiktif mengingat pada siang hari tempat ini hanya beroperasi sebagai _ristorante _dan _bar_.

"_Rodnik vodka_, _on the rock_," pintanya pada _bartender_ berwajah Latin.

Gaara mengambil satu tempat di _bar stool_ yang tersedia. Pada pihak pabean –tentu saja melalui Naruto- ia memang berkata akan mengirimkan anak buahnya yang terpercaya. Namun bagi Gaara, berbulan-bulan hanya duduk di belakang meja adalah sebuah siksa. Ia selalu merindukan saat-saat menaklukkan enigma. Toh, tugas-tugasnya masih bisa ia delegasikan untuk sementara.

Manik hijaunya menelisik seisi ruangan. _M__afios__i_ tampak di sisi kanan. Terlihat asyik bermain kartu yang tergenggam di tangan. Asyik mengamati, Gaara tak menyadari seorang wanita mendekatinya perlahan.

"Biar kusimpan mantel Anda, _Signor._" Suara rendah namun dalam milik wanita itu mengisyaratkan seduktif yang tersimpan. Pembawaannya tak mengesankan ia sebagai wanita murahan. Rasa percaya diri dan intelektualitasnya tergambar dalam kemilau jumantan.

Gaara melepas mantelnya, memberikannya tanpa mengumbar sepatah kata. Jika memang wanita itu adalah kaki tangan mafia, tak ada salahnya memainkan sedikit strategi untuk mendapatkan informasi yang dikehendakinya.

Gadis itu kembali ke sisinya dalam waktu singkat. Ia menatap Gaara lekat-lekat seakan hendak menebar feromon untuk membuat pria itu terpikat. Atau boleh jadi, paras rupawan sang _profiler_ justru membuatnya terjerat.

"Apa hanya itu yang dilakukan para_ mafioso_ di tempat ini?" tanya Gaara. Lingualnya dihiasi aksen Jepang yang kental demi melancarkan strateginya, "Ternyata mafia tak lebih hebat dari _yakuza_," komentarnya.

Gadis itu tertawa ringan mendengarnya, "_Signor_ jauh-jauh dari Jepang hanya untuk melihat kehebatan para mafia? Biar kutebak, _Signor_ pasti juga terlibat dalam jaringan _yakuza_ di sana."

"Hn…," Gaara hanya menggumam pelan sebelum menenggak _rodnik vodka_-nya.

"Aku kenal beberapa dari mereka jika _Signor _ingin bertemu. Tentu akan jadi menyenangkan membicarakan _yakuza_ dan mafia." Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatapnya, seolah tengah memastikan pria di hadapannya memang seorang _yakuza._

"_Signor_ Deidara di Maria, bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

Gadis berpigmen rambut tak biasa itu tertegun mendengarnya. Seolah nama yang diucap Gaara adalah nama yang teramat istimewa. Tak berlangsung lama, karena seulas senyum penuh makna tersungging dari sepasang membran mukosa.

"_Si, Signor_. Saya mengerti. Akan sangat menyenangkan membayangkan pembicaraan antara mafia dengan _yakuza_," ucapnya.

"Kau benar, Nona," ucap Gaara.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Sakura. Sakura della Primavera." Ia menyebutkan identitasnya.

"Sabaku Gaara." Gaara menyebutkan salah satu nama favoritnya.

"Baiklah, _Signor_ Sabaku. Saya akan kembali sebentar lagi." Gadis itu melangah mendekati seorang _mafioso_ berambut kuning cerah.

Gaara tak menanggapi. Ia memilih diam mengamati sembari sesekali menenggak _rodnik vodka_-nya yang tergenggam tangan kiri. Jemari kanannya memainkan kata kunci dalam sebuah piranti komunikasi. Sudut jumantannya mendapatkan kembali pusat atensi.

Kena!

Seperti dugaannya semula, Sakura memang seorang gadis yang memiliki diferensiasi. Tapi jika ini memang sebuah strategi, tak ada salahnya Gaara berpretensi. Saat ini, Gaara akan membiarkan Sakura memegang kendali.

Dari distansi aksa, Sakura melambaikan tangan. Mau tak mau, Gaara melangkahkan kaki demi bersua dengan _mafioso_ yang terlihat arogan. Deidara menatapnya seolah hendak memberikan penilaian.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku butuh _.50 Beowulf_," ujar Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

Deidara menyeringai, "Katakan padaku, siapa yang mengirimmu?"

"Aku tak tertarik bergabung dengan kelompok apa pun."

Deidara terlihat tertarik dengan rentetan verbal yang diucap Gaara. Baginya, jawaban Gaara menimbulkan berbagai praduga. Karenanya, ia tergerak untuk mengucap sebuah tanya demi menguji postulat di muka.

"_Barett 50 cal_ dan _Beretta 92_. Mana yang lebih kausuka?"

"_Handgun_ jelas lebih praktis dan lebih berguna untukku daripada senapan serbu meski terkadang aku juga menggunakan senapan serbu untuk menembak dari jarak jauh. Itu sebabnya aku datang untuk menemuimu. Aku butuh peluru itu untuk _rifle_-ku," jawab Gaara.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Deidara seolah ia tahu, ada alasan klandestin di balik pernyataan lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku benci Amerika yang sudah terlalu banyak ikut campur urusan internal negaraku. Kami jadi tak bisa sebebas dulu, setidaknya begitu kata kakekku."

Seringai puas terbit di bibir Deidara. Sinar matanya menyiratkan hasrat untuk mengajak lelaki bersurai magenta untuk bekerja sama. Di benaknya tergambar beberapa rencana.

"Tertarik untuk mencoba?"

"Apa untungnya bagiku?" tanya Gaara tanpa minat.

"Kau takkan tahu sampai kau mencobanya," balas Deidara.

Lelaki berambut merah di depannya berpikir sesaat. Memikirkan sebuah konsiderasi demi mengambil keputusan dengan cermat. Terlebih mengingat beberapa apriori yang belum dipastikannya dengan tepat. Kendati demikian, sebagai infiltran, ia tak bisa mengambil putusan terlampau lambat.

"Aku akan mencobanya. Pastikan ini takkan mengecewakan, di Maria-_san."_ Aksentuasi nyata-nyata terdengar kala Gaara mengucap suffix _–san_.

Baiklah, ini adalah sebuah langkah genial. Menghendaki kemenangan, Gaara memang lebih memilih meniti strategi dengan gradual. Memang strategi yang riskan, namun mampu membawa hasil yang genial. Toh, Gaara memang termasuk tipikal penegak hukum yang menghendaki kemenangan total.

Hanya saja, Gaara tak menyadari dirinya terkadang dirinya juga lengah. Andai saja ia melebarkan jarak pandang ke sisi kiri, mungkin ia akan melihat seorang pria berjubah. Tampaknya, lelaki itu adalah seorang oportunis yang hendak memanfaatkan celah. Setidaknya itu yang tergambar kala senyumnya merekah.

"_Sabaku Gaara, ya? Jangan harap kau akan mendapatkan apa yang yang kauinginkan."_

_._

_._

_._

Suasana lengang menyambut Gaara tatkala ia melangkahkan kaki. Sepi adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk mewakili situasi ini. Tak perlu intelejensi tinggi untuk menerka apa yang terjadi. Ini sudah pukul delapan pagi. Dengan kata lain, ia tak bisa menepati janji.

Kaito mungkin sudah berangkat ke sekolah sejak pukul tujuh tadi. Hinata mungkin dalam perjalanan pulang ke sini. Gaara memilih untuk mandi sembari menanti istrinya kembali. Lagipula tubuhnya memang membutuhkan air untuk menyegarkan diri.

Bulir-bulir air menetes melalui setiap inci organ ekskresi. Melenyapkan setiap bakteri, membawa hawa sejuk yang mendamaikan hati. Setidaknya pikirannya bisa sedikit terelaksasi. Usai mendapatkan kesegaran kembali, mungkin ia akan menghubungi Naruto untuk berdiskusi.

"Gaara-_kun?_" Suara lembut itu sedikit terkejut, "Sudah pulang?"

"Kau dari mana?" Alih-alih menjawab, Gaara justru kembali melontarkan tanya.

"Mengantarkan Kaito ke sekolah," jawab Hinata tanpa intonasi.

Kening Gaara mengkerut kala menyadari diferensiasi dalam sikap istrinya. Ia tahu, Hinata kesal karena ia tak bisa menepati janji untuk pulang sebelum fajar tiba. Gaara tak keberatan jika Hinata memakinya, memarahinya bahkan memukulnya. Setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang sikap diamnya yang serupa siksa.

"Kaumarah padaku?" Tak ingin berlarut-larut, Gaara memilih segera bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau Gaara-_kun_ enggan pulang karenaku, tapi setidaknya pikirkan perasaan Kaito. Bagaimana jika ... "

Ucapan Hinata terpotong kala punggungnya tiba-tiba saja menghangat. Nyonya Sabaku itu menghela napas sesaat. Di pikirannya tertumpuk berbagai kalimat. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk diungkap pada saat yang tepat.

"Aku mengerti, Gaara-_kun_ sangat menyukai misteri. Kami merelakan kebersamaan dengan Gaara-_kun_ berkurang karena hal itu. Bagi Gaara-_kun_ sendiri, bertemu dengan wanita-wanita cantik di _bar _mungkin memang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menghabiskan waktu bersama kami. Aku bahkan ragu, Gaara-_kun_ mungkin tak sempat memikirkan betapa kami mencemaskan keselamatan Gaara-_kun_ yang tak kunjung pulang lewat waktu yang dijanjikan."

Pelukan Gaara semakin erat. Hinata dapat merasakan _clavicula-_nya mendapati beberapa kecupan mendarat. Suaminya seolah tengah mengucap maaf yang tersirat. Seolah mengucap kata 'maaf' terlampau berat.

Suaminya memang tak pernah berubah.

"Gaara-_kun_ tidak kembali ke kantor? Naruto-_kun_ mungkin sudah menunggu untuk berdiskusi soal kasus penyelundupan itu." Perlahan, Hinata melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

Gaara terpana. Sedikit tak mengira sintaksis yang dilontarkan istrinya. Seingatnya, ia belum bercerita apa-apa soal kasus yang ditanganinya. Mungkin Naruto sudah lebih dulu bercerita padanya. Tapi sejak kapan istrinya bisa begitu akrab dengan sahabatnya? Bukankah sejak dulu, Hinata sering merasa canggung berbicara dengan pria? Status Naruto sebagai sahabatnya pun bukan alasan yang tepat yang bisa membuat keduanya bicara.

"Kapan kau bertemu Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Semalam, saat Gaara-_kun_ bilang tidak bisa pulang, tiba-tiba Kaito ingin menyusulmu ke kantor. Aku agak kewalahan menahannya. Kuputuskan menghubungi salah satu temanmu yang bisa mengajaknya bermain catur. Setidaknya sampai Kaito lelah dan mau tidur."

Dan Hinata menghubungi si jabrik berambut kuning sahabatnya. Tak perlu kisah lengkapnya pun, Gaara sudah tahu kelanjutannya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Hinata atas pilihannya menghubungi rekannya. Ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan Kaito yang diakuinya adalah refleksi dari dirinya. Sama sepertinya, anak itu juga selalu gigih jika tengah menghendaki sesuatu yang menarik minatnya.

"Jam berapa Kaito pulang sekolah?" tanya Gaara.

"Sekitar dua jam lagi," jawan Hinata.

Gaara tahu hubungannya dengan istri dan putranya mengalami deteriorasi. Menjemput Kaito mungkin akan menjadi langkah awal yang bisa membuat kealpaannya tereduksi. Sembari menunggu, ia masih bisa mengolah informasi. Gaara menoleh ke arah sang istri. Berharap wanita itu sudi menjadi rekan berdiskusi. Beruntung, wanita itu mengerti dan melangkah demi meminimalkan distansi.

"Ada dua komplotan mafia yang kucurigai terlibat dalam kasus ini. Orangku di Sicilia belum melaporkan apa-apa soal mobilitas _Stidda_. Aku sendiri, juga belum mendapatkan bukti keterlibatan _'Ndrangheta_," ucap Gaara, "semalam aku baru bertemu salah satu _mafioso_-nya."

"Kutebak Gaara-_kun_ berniat menyusup menjadi anggotanya," tebak Hinata, "tidakkah Gaara_-kun_ khawatir, dengan modus yang sama, mereka dapat mengendus penyamaran Gaara-_kun_. Ini Calabria, Gaara-_kun_. Dan _mafioso_ selalu punya cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dikehendakinya."

Lagi, Gaara tertegun untuk kedua kali. Sebegitu lengahkah dirinya hingga ia tak tahu istrinya kini mampu bicara banyak soal strategi? Apa ia begitu tidak peka hingga tak tahu bahwa sang istri diam-diam melakukan observasi.

"Jangan samakan _mafioso_ dengan _yakuza_, Gaara-_kun," _ucap Hinata, "mereka memiliki karakterisasi yang berbeda."

"Jadi menurutmu, strategi macam apa yang tepat untuk menginfiltrasi '_Ndrangheta_?" tanya Gaara.

"Untuk menaklukkan lelaki, Gaara-_kun_ membutuhkan intervensi seorang wanita," Hinata menatap lingkar kehijauan milik suaminya.

Ide yang dapat terakseptasi logika. Gaara tahu, _mafiosi_ tak ubahnya pria Italia pada umumnya. Mereka teramat menggilai kaum hawa. Dan seorang wanita cerdas akan sanggup mendapatkan apa pun yang diinginkannya.

Ingatan Gaara mengenang gadis berambut merah muda. Gadis itu, andaikata mereka ada di pihak yang sama, maka ia akan menjadi ekuitas berharga bagi timnya.

Dering telepon di sudut ruangan memecah atensi. Hinata melangkahkan kaki demi menjangkau piranti komunikasi. Mungkin hanya telepon dari relasi. Gaara mengerutkan dahi kala ia melihat ekspresi sang istri.

"Siapa?" tanyanya sembari mendekat.

"Dia tak menyebutkan nama. Ia hanya bilang ingin bertemu denganmu saja," ucap Hinata.

Gaara mengambil alih telepon yang masih berada dalam genggaman Hinata. Mendekatkan piranti ke telinga, sebuah suara menyapanya. Bergetar, seolah pria ini berada di bawah ancaman berbahaya.

"Se-selamat pagi, _Signor_ Sabaku. Bi-bisakah kita bertemu?"

Detik itu pula, Gaara merasa semakin dekat pada sebuah konvergensi atas kasus yang dihadapi.

.

.

.

Suasana _Giardino d'Infanzia_ tempat Kaito belajar terlihat ramai oleh celotehan khas balita. Gaara menggerakkan sepasang jumantan miliknya demi mencari keberadaan putranya. Alih-alih menemukan Sabaku junior bersurai magenta, yang dilihatnya justru orang tua dari teman-teman putranya.

"Mama!" Suara riang yang familiar memanggil ibunya.

Benar saja, Kaito berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di sisinya. Bocah itu mengembangkan lengannya demi memeluk kaki Hinata. Istrinya tersenyum penuh makna. Ia menoleh pada suaminya. Mencoba memberi kesempatan pada Gaara untuk mencurahkan segenap atensinya.

Lelaki itu merendahkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan Sabaku yang masih balita. Menyapanya dengan segenap kasih sayang seorang ayah pada anaknya.

"_Ciao_, Tuan Calon Detektif. Nggak mau peluk Papa nih?" ucapnya.

Kaito melepas pelukannya di kaki Hinata. Ia mengerjapkan manik bulat kehijauan miliknya. Menatap tak percaya refleksi Papanya yang tertangkap oleh retina.

"Papa?"

"_Si, Figlio_. Papa di sini," ucap Gaara mengembangkan lengan, bersiap menerima pelukan dari putranya. Ia tersenyum melihat Kaito beranjak mendekatinya. Ia terlihat seolah menerjang Gaara dengan pelukannya. Ah, Kaito memang benar-benar merindukannya ...

... setidaknya sebelum Gaara mendapatkan sundulan keras di perutnya.

Bukan hanya Gaara yang terkejut, tapi juga istrinya. Hinata menatap putranya tak percaya. Sejak kapan Kaito belajar bertingkah liar layaknya mafia?

"Papa jelek!" Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Memproses apa yang terjadi setengah menit yang lalu, Gaara mafhum dengan apa yang terjadi. Sederhananya, putranya marah karena ia tak menepati janji. Baiklah, baiklah, ini memang konsekuensi atas kelalaiannya yang harus ia reduksi.

"Baiklah, Tuan Calon Detektif. Papa minta maaf karena terlambat melihat_ megaminx_ hebatmu. Sebagai gantinya, mau makan _gelato_ sama Papa?" tawar Gaara.

"Mau! Aku mau semangkuk besar _gelati stracciatella rossa_, Pa," ucap Kaito dengan mata berbinar.

Gaara terkekeh pelan. Hinata tersenyum ringan. Yah, semua orang pernah menjadi bocah-bocah dengan segala kepolosan. Tak terkecuali Sabaku junior berparas rupawan. Gaara mengulurkan tangan perlahan. Untuk seorang jagoan, ia takkan menawarkan gendongan.

Kaito menyambutnya penuh sukacita. Lengan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyambut tangan ayahnya, sementara lengan kirinya tergerak mencari tangan ibunya.

Sungguh sebuah gambaran sederhana tentang kehangatan sebuah keluarga. Kali ini Gaara ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang tertunda. Setidaknya sebelum ia pergi menemui saksi mahkota yang kini masih terbaring tanpa daya di salah satu sudut Calabria.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya usai memarkir kendaraan. Syal yang dikenakannya sedikit berkibar tertiup angin khas _Mediteranean_. Lelaki itu sedikit tak menyangka, orang yang akan dijumpainya bersembunyi di daerah pinggiran. Tapi demi sebuah kebenaran, tak ada salahnya menemui saksi mahkota yang mampu memberinya keterangan.

Bau antiseptik tercium kuat manakala Gaara membelokkan kaki menuju bangsal perawatan. _Profiler_ itu berhenti sejenak di bangsal nomor delapan. Memastikan orang yang dicarinya berada di dalam ruangan. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat sosok saksi mahkota yang baru kelihatan.

"_Signor_ Sabaku Gaara?" Pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya dengan sedikit ragu.

Gaara menganggukkan kepala, mengamati pemuda berambut cokelat yang duduk di ranjang pesakitan. Lingkar _amber_-nya merefleksi sebuah kelegaan. Seakan Gaara akan mampu memberinya sebuah perlindungan. Guglielmo Ruffini, begitulah nama saksi mahkota yang juga merupakan petugas pabean.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Ruffini," ucap Gaara, "kupikir kau turut menjadi korban tewas yang mayatnya belum ditemukan."

"Mungkin aku memang sudah dimakan ikan hiu jika para nelayan itu tak menemukanku," kata Guglielmo, "kurasa aku harus memberitahu apa yang kulihat di malam itu pada _Signor_ Sabaku."

"Justru itu yang kuharapkan darimu, " kata Gaara, " adakah sesuatu yang janggal di malam itu?"

"Aku sedang minum kopi bersama _Signor_ del Castro, seniorku. Lalu aku mendengar suara mesin dari kejauhan. Yang membuatku tak habis pikir adalah kapal itu terlihat membuang sesuatu yang berukuran cukup besar ke lautan. Kupikir mereka adalah orang-orang yang hendak membuang limbah industri di lautan lepas," kata Guglielmo. Ia mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan kisahnya, "Tapi aku berubah pikiran saat komplotan mafia itu datang."

Membuang sesuatu ke lautan, rasanya memang mencurigakan. Tentu saja aktivitas itu bukan tanpa tujuan. Mengaitkannya dengan serangan mafia, boleh jadi yang dilempar ke lautan adalah senjata selundupan. Puluhan meter di bawah permukaan air laut boleh jadi ada kapal selam yang hendak membawa senjata-senjata itu ke tepian.

Gaara memandangi pemuda Ruffini. Mengharapkan adanya kontinuasi atas eksposisi. Ia menghela napas sebelum bertanya pada sang pembawa kunci. Hari ini, ia harus mendapatkan sebuah konklusi demi memantapkan strategi. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, kasus ini tak boleh berepetisi.

"Ceritakan padaku apa saja yang kautahu tentang kejadian di malam itu."

.

.

.

"Catatan kejahatan terakhirmu terjadi sekitar lima tahun lalu. Kau terlibat dengan jaringan _il biscione _di Konoha. Jadi, apa saja yang kaulakukan selama lima tahun ini?" Deidara menggoyangkan _champagne crystal_ miliknya.

"Dua tahun pertama kuhabiskan waktu di penjara federal Konoha," Gaara menghisap batang bernikotin di antara telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, "dan polisi sial itu tetap menjadikanku tahanan kota setelahnya. Setelah bebas, kuputuskan pergi ke Italia."

"Ke Calabria?" _Don Mafioso_ kembali bertanya.

"Tidak, aku sempat tinggal di Milan dan Venezia," ujar Gaara, "jadi, _Signor_, kapan aku bisa mendapatkan peluru yang kumau?"

"Kau memang tidak sabaran, Sabaku," komentar Deidara.

"Kau takut aku tak bisa membayarnya?" tukas Gaara, "kuberikan uang muka jika itu memang perlu."

"Sakura yang mewakiliku dalam bernegosiasi. Dia juga yang akan mengantarmu ke gudang amunisi." Deidara meneguk _champagne_ miliknya.

Merasa dipanggil, gadis berparas cantik itu menoleh ke arah Deidara. Seakan bisa menerka, ia mengalihkan atensinya demi memandangi lingkar sehijau rumput milik Gaara. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Mukosa horizontalnya menebar senyuman menggoda.

"Temani _Signor_ Sabaku malam ini," ucap Deidara. Sembari bangkit dari duduknya, ia berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Pastikan ia membayar mahal untuk peluru-peluru kita."

Sakura menanggapinya dengan seulas senyuman. Ia duduk di sisi Gaara dengan nyaman. Sementara Deidara melenggang usai mengucap salam perpisahan. Lelaki itu berdalih masih memiliki banyak urusan.

"Jadi _Signor_ Sabaku, Anda ingin menyelesaikannya di sini atau di ranjang hangat berlapis sutra?" Suara sarat seduktif dilontarkan Sakura.

"Aku tak tertarik meniduri pacar sahabatku," gumam Gaara.

Reaksi terkejut di wajah cantik itu tak berlangsung lama. Sinar matanya justru merefleksi sejumput kekaguman pada pria bersurai magenta. Sabaku Gaara ternyata menyadari posisinya lebih cepat dari yang ia duga.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Gaara, "_Si, Il Capitano._ Lebih baik kita lanjutkan bicara di kamar saja. Di sini terlalu banyak mata-mata."

Oh, mungkin Gaara harus benar-benar memukul Naruto karena telah mengajari Sakura memanggilnya _Il Capitano._

"Baiklah." Mengimbangi pretensi Sakura, Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang hawa.

Sakura membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Sepertinya ini memang ruangan khusus milik sang infiltran. Gadis itu menjangkau saklar di sisi kanan. Gaara tertarik mendekati layar digital berwarna keperakan. Diulurkannya tangannya demi meraih piranti yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Biasanya mereka akan melakukan transaksi setiap bulan. Aku tak bisa memastikan apakah mitra _Signor_ Deidara adalah penyelundup dari Massachusett," kata Sakura, "kapal-kapal itu datang dari Sicilia, mengangkut barang yang diterbangkan dari Massachusett. Aku pernah melihat transaksinya. Menurutku, laporan muatan dengan yang kulihat tak sepadan. Anehnya, saat kami memeriksa ulang, tak ada kejanggalan."

"Sudah memeriksa hingga ke bawah laut?" tanya Gaara.

"A-apa? Hey, _Signor_ Deidara tidak punya kapal selam. Aku sudah memastikannya," ucap Sakura tak setuju, "sudah empat bulan ini aku bergabung di sini. Seluruh aktiva milik _Signor_ Deidara sudah kuteliti, dan tak satu pun kapal selam dimiliki _Signor_ Deidara. Jika _Signor_ tak percaya, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." Sakura mengambil alih piranti di tangan Gaara. Ia menunjukkan data yang menunjukkan besaran aktiva.

"Naruto tidak bilang padamu soal kecurigaannya pada oknum-oknum dari kepolisian Sicilia? Dengar, ini memang hanya asumsiku. Tapi jika oknum tersebut adalah orang yang memiliki kekuasaan, bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk meminjam kapal selam milik kepolisian perairan. Dan jika itu terjadi, kurasa semuanya menjadi masuk akal," Gaara mengurai opininya.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pertanda setuju dengan pemikiran Gaara. Jika asumsi Gaara benar, maka skenarionya hanyalah _Signor_ Deidara menyuap oknum tersebut untuk membantunya. Dengan demikian, operasinya akan berjalan lancar tanpa terendus pihak pabean di Calabria. Skema yang cukup sederhana, tapi sulit untuk terbaca.

"Lalu apa rencana _Il Capitano_ selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan mengikuti cara pacarmu memanggilku, Sakura," ucap Gaara, "kutekankan padamu, itu hanya asumsiku. Aku harus menguji postulatku sendiri. Bagaimanapun, butuh bukti yang kuat untuk mengirim _Signor_ Deidara ke hotel prodeo."

"Akhir pekan nanti, mereka akan kembali bertransaksi," ucap Sakura, "kurasa akan jadi momentum yang tepat untuk sebuah pembuktian."

"Ingatkan aku untuk membuat persiapan sebelum hari itu tiba," ucap Gaara, "Berikan lima ratus ribu euro pada Signor Deidara. Katakan itu uang muka yang kusiapkan. Aku akan membawanya akhir pekan nanti."

Langkah yang terbilang cukup berani. Meski bukan nominal terbesar yang pernah didengar, Sakura tahu Gaara menyebutnya setelah memikirkannya dengan penuh presisi. Ia yakin, nominal itu takkan sia-sia jika misi ini berjalan sesuai strategi.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura menganggukkan kepala pertanda mengerti.

.

.

.

"Papa, kenapa mereka membawa barang-barang itu dengan kapal laut? Bukankah akan lebih praktis kalau pakai kapal terbang saja? Amerika kan jauh, Pa," ucap Kaito.

Gaara menunda acara minum _cappuccino_-nya demi mendengar pertanyaan kritis. Demi Tuhan, jika Kaito mengetahuinya dari Naruto, Gaara takkan segan memukul rekannya dengan bengis. Ia memang mengajarkan putranya mengedepankan pemikiran logis. Hanya saja, ia akan memilah kasus macam apa yang tepat dan tak mengganggu tumbuh-kembang Kaito secara psikis.

Menundukkan pandangan, Gaara melihat lembaran koran yang tergenggam tangan kecil bocah berpipi tembam. Mata sehijau rumputnya terlihat mengharapkan jawaban dari lelaki yang masih saja bungkam. Gaara memang tengah memikirkan sintaksis yang tepat demi memberikan eksplanasi sederhana namun menjawab tanya bocah bermata seindah batu manikam.

Memberi tahu segalanya pada putranya? Tidak, masalah ini terlalu pelik untuk dipahami logika seorang balita. Lagipula jika Gaara melakukannya, tentu akan menjadi sebuah pelanggaran kode etik profesinya.

"Mungkin biayanya jauh lebih murah," ucap Gaara.

"Papa bohong," tuding Kaito, "kalau demi harga, bukankah waktu yang lama juga bisa membuat biaya naik berkali-kali lipat, Pa?"

Oh, pertama kalinya Gaara menyesal membiarkan Kaito mengkonsumsi bacaan berat semacam koran. Cetakan dalam lembaran-lembaran kertas buram itu harus bertanggung jawab karena telah menjadikan putranya terlalu kritis menanggapi setiap kenyataan. Dan Gaara terpaksa berpikir keras demi menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang diajukan.

"Kalau begitu, itu pasti sebuah taktik untuk…, " Gaara tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tak mungkin bilang pada Kaito bahwa itu strategi para mafia demi menekan bea masuk yang membebani mereka.

"Untuk?" Kaito menantikan kelanjutan ucapannya.

"Mempraktekkan sebuah aksioma," jawab Gaara –aksioma para mafia- ia melanjutkan dalam hati.

Kaito mengerutkan kening pertanda tak mengerti. Gaara cepat-cepat memberi eksplanasi, "Sebuah aksioma memang tak memiliki alasan untuk dapat terjadi, namun kebenarannya selalu diyakini. Kau akan belajar tentang ini saat kau dewasa nanti, _Figlio_." Ia mengacak pelan surai kemerahan Kaito.

Meski terlihat kurang puas, Kaito tak bertanya lagi. Atensinya kembali tercuri oleh papan catur mini. Hinata datang dari dapur membawa beberapa iris roti. Kudapan yang cocok untuk dinikmati bersama di senja hari.

"Ada apa?" Hinata menatapnya dengan keingintahuan yang terlihat dari iris ametisnya.

"Ada kalanya yang baik tak selalu benar dan yang benar tak selalu baik," gumam Gaara.

"Aku sependapat dengan Gaara-_kun_," ucap Hinata, "tapi apa yang membuat Gaara-_kun_ tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Iya, Pa. Kenapa memangnya?" Kaito menggerakkan pionnya untuk menutupi pergerakan bidak catur Gaara.

"Karena memang begitulah kenyataannya," kata Gaara, "dan keduanya sama-sama memiliki resiko yang belum tentu sebanding. Sayangnya, kita tetap harus memilih opsi terbaik dengan banyak konsiderasi rumit yang menyertainya."

"Begitu, ya, Pa," gumam Kaito, "skak mat."

Gaara tersenyum melihat ekspresi kemenangan di raut putranya. Ia mengacak rambutnya pelan, memuji kehebatannya di usianya yang masih sangat belia. Ekspresi umum seorang ayah yang merasa bangga.

"Ingatkan Papa untuk membelikanmu cokelat saat Papa pulang nanti," Gaara meraih jaketnya, "Papa berangkat, ya."

Kaito mengangguk, menerima kecupan singkat ayahnya. Gaara beralih pada sosok Hinata, memberikan kecupan singkat pada membran mukosa berwarna merah muda.

"Hati-hati, Pa," ucap Kaito. Hal yang serupa diucap Hinata.

Gaara menganggukkan kepala. Ia melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya. Destinasinya tak lain adalah sebuah markas yang menjadi domisili salah satu anak buahnya.

Apa yang diucapkannya pada Kaito dan Hinata bukanlah sekedar wejangan di kala senja. Ia memang tengah didera dilema. Sebagai infiltran Interpol, ia cukup tahu berurusan dengan mafia akan lebih sulit ketimbang berhadapan dengan penjahat biasa. Mafia memiliki kuasa untuk mengatur segalanya.

Hal yang ditakutinya bukanlah baku hantam dengan mereka. Gaara tahu, itu hanya sebagian kecil dari resiko pekerjaannya. Gaara bisa saja menangkap Deidara yang memang telah melanggar beberapa tindak pidana maupun perdata. Namun ia justru takut pada _impact_ yang akan timbul pasca mendetensi bos mafia.

Bos _'Ndrangheta_ seperti Deidara tentu memiliki banyak koneksi. Jika ia ditahan, bukan tak mungkin koleganya yang akan bergerak memporakporandakan tatanan ekonomi. Harga-harga akan melambung tinggi sehingga berpotensi menurunkan daya beli. Pada akhirnya, rakyat Italia –khususnya Calabria- yang akan menerima konsekuensi.

Tapi membiarkan kasus ini terjadi begitu saja tentu bukanlah sebuah opsi. Lama kelamaan, kasus ini tak ubahnya sebuah infeksi. Gaara tak memungkiri, beberapa penegak hukum juga telah teracuni. Alih-alih berbakti pada profesi, mereka justru lebih tertarik memperkaya diri. Itulah yang membuat mafia lebih leluasa menggeliatkan virulensi.

Dan bagi Sabaku Gaara, ini jelas sebuah tantangan tersendiri.

.

.

.

Naruto tengah memfokuskan perhatiannya pada layar digital yang terpampang di depan mata. Ia hanya melambaikan tangan saat melihat Gaara. Tak jauh darinya, Chouji tengah sibuk memindai enkripsi data. Pria gemuk itu pernah terlibat kasus pembobolan bank di sejumlah kota. Tahun lalu, ia nyaris masuk penjara. Namun alih-alih memenjarakannya, Gaara justru menjadikannya sebagai aset berharga.

Beberapa kali, Chouji membantu Gaara dalam mengurai enigma. Bagi pria gemuk itu sendiri, jelas lebih menyenangkan bekerja sama dengan Gaara ketimbang menikmati dinginnya tembok penjara. Di sini, ia bebas mengunyah keripik kentang sekehendak hati asalkan semua pekerjaannya selesai tepat pada waktunya.

"Sudah menjenguk Ruffini?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia sedang tidur saat aku datang. Aku hanya bertemu dengan ibunya. Wanita itu hanya mengatakan Ruffini akan siap seandainya kita membutuhkan kesaksiannya dalam proses persidangan nanti," ujar Gaara, "Chouji, sudah kaudapatkan data yang kita butuhkan?"

"_Yeah_, kau harus membayarku lebih untuk ini, Signor. Melacak proses pencucian uang itu jelas bukan perkara mudah," tukas Chouji sembari meraih bungkusan keripik kentangnya, "dugaanmu benar. La Fiore di Notte adalah salah satu tempat usaha yang dibangun dari hasil bisnis _illegal_ para mafia."

"Whooaa ... Gaara, kau memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu? _O Dio_, pinjamkan aku sedikit saja intuisimu, _il capitano_!" Naruto menatap rekannya dengan takjub.

"Sederhana saja. Hanya mafia bodoh yang akan menyimpan uangnya di bank," tukas Gaara.

Naruto berpikir sesaat, "_Yeah_, kurasa kau benar, _Il Capitano_."

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu, _Bastardo!_" umpat Gaara.

Alih-alih marah, Naruto justru tergelak. Ia menepuk bahu rekannya sebelum emosi Gaara memuncak. Sedetik kemudian, atensinya tercuri pada data yang telah tercetak. Lingkar sewarna lazuardinya menelusuri tiap detail data yang mampu membuat intuisinya tergerak.

"Akhir pekan nanti, aku mau semuanya siap," ujar Gaara.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan perekonomian kita? Dua hari jelas bukan waktu yang cukup untuk mempersiapkan segalanya!" protes Naruto.

"Jika kita tak mampu, berarti satuan kita lemah," jawab Gaara ringan, "sadarlah. Semua pilihan dalam hidup ini memang beresiko. Menghindari resiko tetap akan menghadirkan sebuah resiko lain. Yang harus jadi fokus utamamu adalah, resiko yang kauambil haruslah seimbang dengan manfaat yang kauperoleh."

"Aksioma pertama dalam manajemen ekonomi, huh?" tebak Naruto, "baiklah, baiklah _Il Capitano_. Jadi … apa rencanamu?"

"Kurasa kaubisa melihat ini,_ Signor_," Chouji memainkan jemari di atas _keyboard_. Menekan kata kunci demi menunjukkan pada Naruto sebuah rencana laten yang diusung sang_ profiler._

Manik sebiru Laut Mediterania milik Naruto membulat. Sejurus kemudian seringai puas terlihat. Sungguh, Gaara memang _profiler_ cerdas yang memiliki rencana hebat. Invasi tak kasat mata itu akan mampu membuat dua kubu mafia terbabat.

Sebuah efisiensi untuk meringankan kinerja polisi, bukan?

.

.

.

Gudang tua yang menjadi tujuan Gaara tak jauh dari dermaga milik Deidara. Dari luar, gudang itu terlihat tak terawat dengan kayu-kayu yang sudah terlihat melapuk dimakan usia. Kontradiktif dengan ruangan mewah yang tak terpaut distansi aksa. Barangkali, ini memang cara Deidara mengkamuflase bisnis_ illegal_-nya. Tak banyak yang akan mengira, transaksi bernilai jutaan euro kerap terjadi di sana.

Beberapa penjaga hanya meliriknya saat ia tiba. Membiarkannya masuk untuk bertemu Bos _'Ndrangheta_. Mereka sudah menduga ia akan menjadi relasi bisnis bosnya. Setidaknya begitulah jika menilik dari koper yang dibawa Gaara.

Helaian pirang milik _Don Mafioso_ menari bersama hembusan angin dari kipas kecil yang tergantung di atas kepala. Sesekali ia menghisap cerutunya sembari melirik ke arah lautan di luar sana. Berharap kapal yang membawa muatannya akan segera tiba. Pria Italia itu menoleh saat Gaara melangkahkan kaki ke dalam teritorialnya.

Tak ada verbal yang terucap kala Gaara meletakkan koper itu di atas meja yang melingkar. Ia membukanya, menunjukkan yang dibawanya memang alat tukar. Deidara makin tersenyum lebar. Sungguh menyenangkan berbisnis dengan mantan _yakuza_ berambut liar.

"Ambil kopernya," ucapnya pada seorang anak buahnya.

"Setengahnya lagi akan kuberikan jika barangnya tiba. Aku sudah melihat gudang amunisimu, kurasa aku menginginkan stok yang lebih baru."

"Bukan masalah. Petang ini barangnya akan segera tiba," ujar Deidara.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Letusan senjata api terdengar di luar gudang. Binar kepuasan di mata Deidara berubah menjadi tatapan kecurigaan. Serta merta ia meraih_ Heckler & Koch_ yang tersimpan di saku kanan. Gaara tak kalah cepat dalam mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan. P3 miliknya ia acungkan. Kini, dua pistol terbaik beda negara saling berhadapan.

"Sejak kapan kau membawa orang-orangmu, _Y__akuza_ sialan?" umpat Deidara.

"Mereka bukan orang-orangku," jawab Gaara tanpa keraguan.

Sakura mendekati jendela demi memastikan mereka yang terlibat baku tembak. "_Signor_, mereka adalah orang-orang _Stidda_! Aku melihat bendera berlambang bintang dari kapal di sana!"

"_Maledetto_!" umpat Deidara, "rupanya, keparat itu berniat menyabotase kita! Cih, _ragazzo bastardo!_" Ia menurunkan pistolnya, "Baiklah, Sabaku Gaara. Stok peluru yang kauminta ada di kapal yang di serang bocah-bocah tengik itu. Jika kau menginginkannya, jangan pernah biarkan mereka berpesta."

"Kuserang mereka dari sektor barat daya. Sakura, tunjukkan padaku, seperti apa mereka," tukas Gaara pada sang infiltran berambut merah muda.

Gadis itu menoleh pada Deidara, mengangguk dengan cepat kala Deidara telah memberikan persetujuannya. Lelaki pirang itu justru sibuk mengerahkan anak buahnya demi menangkis agresi yang datangnya tiba-tiba. Sesekali umpatan dan makian keluar dari mulutnya.

Gaara berlari cepat ke arah barat daya. P3-nya kembali bersiaga. Sakura hanya mengikutinya, tak sepenuhnya mengerti rencana_ il capitano_-nya. Lelaki itu tak bicara apa-apa terkait keterlibatan _Stidda_ dalam rencana mereka.

Dor! Dor!

enghadapi musuh dari distansi aksa, Gaara memerlukan amunisi yang lebih baik dari P3. Ia merebut _rifle_ dari tangan anak buah Deidara. Diarahkannya laras panjang disusul rentetan tembakan ke arah komplotan _Stidda_. Dari sisi yang lain, komplotan itu membalasnya dengan membabi buta.

'_Gawat, ini tak seperti rencana semula' _pikir Sakura setengah panik. Ia meraih piranti serupa jam di tangannya, hendak memberikan isyarat pada Naruto untuk mempercepat kedatangan tim gabungan.

"Mundur, Sakura! Cepat!" perintah Gaara.

Sakura sedikit terlambat menyadari hujan peluru yang terarah pada mereka. Tak ingin koleganya terluka, Gaara menarik gadis itu setengah memaksa.

Dor!

Sebutir peluru menyapa tulang belikatnya. Tepat di depan mata kekasih sahabatnya. Seolah mengabaikan rasa sakitnya, Gaara menarik gadis itu demi mencari tempat persembunyian untuk mereka.

"_Signor_, luka Anda ... " Sakura ragu hendak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Di sini, saja," potong Gaara berhenti di balik tumpukan kayu, "duduklah dan nikmati saja perang antar mafia."

Tak urung Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Sehebat itukah rencana Gaara? Belum sempat ia bertanya, tembakan beruntun kembali terdengar di lautan sana. Manik zamrudnya terpana menyaksikan peristiwa langka. Sejenak ia lupa pada luka yang diderita Gaara.

"Di saat seperti ini, kenapa harus ada _Stidda_?" keluh Sakura, "padahal kita sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Tapi dengan kehadiran _Stidda_, rencana kita sepertinya harus ditunda."

"Kaupikir kehadiran _Stidda_ bukan rencana kita?" tukas Gaara, "sebagai agen pabean, kau terlalu polos, Sakura."

"Beritahu aku, _Signor_. Rencana macam apa yang kausiapkan?" desak Sakura.

"Pikirkan olehmu, berapa banyak penghematan kita lakukan jika tugas melumpuhkan _'Ndrangheta_ sudah diambil alih oleh_ Stidda_?" jawab sang _profiler_ berambut merah. Ia merobek bajunya yang telah ternoda darah.

"Biar kubantu, _Signor_," ucap Sakura berinisiatif mengobati Gaara.

"Kalau kau bisa menggunakan _rifle_, pakailah untuk berjaga," tukas Gaara sembari memberikan penolakan atas bantuan Sakura. Ia bisa melihat keterkejutan di mata gadis itu, meski pada akhirnya Sakura mengiyakan perintah Gaara.

Lelaki itu menyeka darah dari luka yang tertembus timah panas. Mendadak ia terkenang istrinya yang kerap dibuatnya cemas. Semenjak percakapannya dengan Hinata, Gaara memikirkan berbagai probabilitas. Alih-alih membawa hasil genialitas, mempertahankan cara lama justru bisa saja membuat karirnya gentas. Gaara memilih mengawali strategi barunya dengan memanfaatkan polaritas.

Sebuah rahasia umum jika '_Ndrangheta_ dan _Stidda _memang nyaris selalu bertentangan. Memanfaatkan permusuhan keduanya akan menjadi sebuah strategi yang mematikan. Strategi yang aman dan menyenangkan. Tak akan ada yang mencurigainya sebagai infiltran.

Gaara tahu, lelaki berjubah yang mengawasinya di La Fiore di Notte adalah infiltran kiriman _Stidda._ Meski sedari awal menyadarinya, Gaara memilih menutup mata. Dan kini adalah momentum paling tepat untuk memanfaatkannya.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Hujan peluru kembali menyemarakkan senja. Asap pembakaran menghiasi cakrawala. Pekatnya likuit merah turut menodai samudra. Deidara terlihat kewalahan dengan lengan yang terluka. Sementara komplotan _Stidda_ juga dalam kondisi yang tak bisa dibilang prima.

Sakura bersiaga dengan _rifle _di tangannya. Meski masih sedikit kikuk menggunakan senapan laras panjang, akurasi menembaknya boleh dikata tanpa cela. Gaara tergerak membantunya meski hanya dengan P3. Tak apa, yang penting mampu menghalau _Stidda_ maupun anak buah Deidara.

Suara sirene terdengar dari kejauhan. Gaara menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Semuanya telah berakhir seperti yang ia harapkan …

… setidaknya sebelum seorang anak buah Deidara memergoki mereka. Pemuda yang sepertinya menyadari anomali perilaku Gaara dan Sakura yang tak hanya menyerang _Stidda_, tetapi juga '_Ndrangheta _pimpinan Deidara. Ia berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Mengarahkan pucuk pistolnya ke kepala Gaara.

Dor!

Adalah bunyi terakhir yang terdengar seiring dengan mengalirnya likuid sewarna rambut sang _profiler._

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki dengan sedikit tergesa. Tujuannya tak lain adalah bangunan bercat putih tempat suaminya berada. Kaito dalam gendongannya hanya menatapnya penuh tanya. Namun tak sepatah kata pun terlontar dari bibir mungilnya.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, Naruto menelponnya. Bukan kabar gembira yang disampaikannya, melainkan sebuah berita yang mampu memukul denyut nadinya. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya, ia bergegas menuju tempat yang disebutkan rekan suaminya.

'_Ada insiden tak terduga dalam penyergapan kami. Misi kami berhasil, tapi Gaara tertembak di kepala.' _Itu kata Naruto padanya.

Seolah memang gerak refleks, Hinata meraih rosarionya. Bibirnya mengucap seuntai doa. Memohon pada Sang Maha Pencipta agar selalu memberikan keselamatan pada suaminya. Tak mengapa bila Gaara kerap terlena dengan tugas-tugas penyelidikannya. Biar saja ia kerap lupa pada janjinya. Asalkan Gaara tetap hidup, untuknya dan untuk putra mereka.

_In bocca al lupo._

Adalah frasa yang diucap masyarakat Italia kala mengharap sebuah keberuntungan. Jika saja boleh, Hinata ingin memohon sebuah keajaiban. Sepenuhnya, ia menggantungkan viabilitas Gaara pada kuasa Tuhan.

Bau obat-obatan menusuk indra penciuman. Wanita Sabaku itu melangkah masuk mencari-cari sebuah ruangan. Kecemasan terlihat dari parasnya yang menawan. Putranya bereaksi lebih cepat kala sepasang lingkar kehijauannya menemukan rekan ayahnya yang bertugas di pabean.

"_Zio_!"

Naruto menoleh sembari menebarkan senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggendong putra sahabatnya yang baginya terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Bukan uluran tangan yang sia-sia karena Sabaku junior itu tak memberikan penolakan.

"_Zio_, Papa kenapa?" Belum sempat Hinata bertanya, Kaito sudah lebih dulu menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Naruto-_kun_, apa kata dokter?" tanya Hinata.

Pemuda kordial itu tak banyak bicara. Ia hanya membukakan pintu yang berada tak jauh darinya. Mempersilakan Hinata dan Kaito masuk tanpa kata-kata.

Ketegaran Hinata nyaris runtuh kala melihat keadaan suaminya. Gaara terbaring di atas ranjang pesakitan dengan memejamkan mata. Lilitan perban terlihat membalut kepala. Jemari Hinata tergerak untuk menyentuh helaian surai merah milik Gaara.

Mata itu membuka, menampilkan kilau jumantan yang sedikit redup, "Hinata …."

"Gaara-_kun_ hebat," ucap Hinata, mengingkari apa yang sebenarnya berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Bertahun-tahun menjadi istri Sabaku Gaara, tetap saja ia tak terbiasa melihat suaminya terluka.

"Kaito, mau cari es krim sama _Zio_?" Naruto membaca situasi dengan cepat. Ia tahu suami-istri Sabaku itu membutuhkan _privacy_ untuk sesaat.

"Tapi ... "

"_Zio_ yang traktir deh," kata Naruto.

Kaito mengangguk, mengiringi langkah Naruto meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara kedua orang tuanya terdiam sembari berbalas tatapan. Untuk sesaat keduanya seakan terkunci oleh kesunyian.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa takut," ucap Gaara, "membayangkan kalian terbiasa tanpa aku rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan."

"Ga-Gaara-_kun_ bicara apa?" sergah Hinata.

"Aku bicara tentang ketakutanku sendiri, Hinata," ucap Gaara, "kau pernah bilang, kalian merelakan kebersamaan kita karena kasus yang kuhadapi. Membiarkanku menemui wanita-wanita cantik di _bar_. Jujur saja, kadang-kadang aku ingin kau cemburu, Hinata. _Ho bisogno del tuo amore. Non posso vivere ti senza._"

"_Ti amo con tutta l'anima _, Gaara-_kun_. A-aku memang cemburu. Terutama saat aku tahu kau menjalankan misi ini dengan wanita secantik Sakura-_san_," ucap Hinata dengan pipi memerah, "aku hanya berusaha mengendalikannya. Asalkan Gaara-_kun_ selamat, itu saja sudah cukup untukku."

Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Tiket perjalanan ke Firenze adalah tulisan yang tercetak di muka. Hinata membelalakkan mata, menatap suaminya tak percaya. Tak habis pikir mengapa Gaara membeli tiket wisata dalam kondisinya yang masih terluka.

"Lu-lupakan saja. Gaara-_kun _sedang terluka. Kurasa Kaito juga takkan keberatan bila liburannya ditunda," ujar Hinata.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, Hinata. Tak ada yang perlu terlalu dikhawatirkan," ujar Gaara.

"Tertembak di kepala bukan luka kecil, Gaara-_kun_. Sungguh, pikirkanlah untuk kesehatan Gaara-_kun_. Lain kali, kita masih bisa pergi liburan bersama," tolak Hinata.

"Tertembak di kepala?" Gaara mengulang sintagma Hinata, "Siapa?"

"E-eh? Naruto-_kun_ bilang Gaara-_kun_ … "

"Naruto? Cih, si bodoh itu benar-benar minta kuhajar rupanya," gerutu Gaara, "Naruto sudah lebih dulu menembaknya saat anak buah Deidara itu hendak menembak kepalaku. Tembakannya meleset, tapi aku terjatuh di areal penuh serpihan kaca. Luka di kepalaku ini juga hanya karena tertusuk serpihan kaca."

"Ja-jadi … "

"Lusa kita akan tetap berangkat ke Firenze," potong Gaara.

"Janji, ya, Pa," Kaito muncul kembali di ambang pintu. Ia membawa satu _cone gelato _berwarna ungu. Naruto mengiringinya bersama seorang gadis berambut merah jambu.

"Papa janji, _Figlio_. Kau bisa melihat ini," Gaara menunjukkan lembaran tiket di tangannya.

"Asyik … Papa keren deh!" ujar Kaito.

Bocah itu mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa bergabung bersama kedua orang tuanya. Berbagi kegembiraan yang menghangatkan suasana. Meresapi esensi dari sebuah keluarga.

"_Yeah_, selamat menikmati liburanmu, _Il Capitano_," ujar Naruto.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memukul kepalamu nanti, Naruto," tukas Gaara.

Pemuda itu hanya tertawa ringan. Tak ada yang perlu ia risaukan. Upayanya menghidupkan kembali kehangatan yang sedikit meredup ternyata membuahkan hasil seperti yang ia harapkan. Pemuda itu berpamitan, membiarkan Gaara dan keluarganya menikmati sebuah kebersamaan.

_Yeah_, terkadang Naruto juga jadi ingin membangun sebuah keluarga.

"Di balik sikapnya yang dingin, ternyata _Signor_ Gaara adalah sosok yang menyenangkan, ya," komentar Sakura, "istrinya cantik, anaknya juga lucu dan cerdas. Benar-benar tipikal keluarga idaman."

"Begitulah," sahut Naruto.

"Tapi aku masih tak habis pikir. Bagaimana cara _Signor_ Gaara melibatkan _Stidda_," komentar Sakura.

"Sejak awal dia tahu ada infiltran dari _Stidda_ yang memata-matai aktivitas _'Ndrangheta_. _Il capitano_ juga punya anak buah yang menyusup di kelompok _Stidda_. Karena itu, ia memberikan informasi pada anak buahnya untuk 'dijual' pada Stidda. Karena itulah, _Stidda_ tahu _'Ndrangheta_ akan bertransaksi. Kautahu, _Stidda_ dan _'Ndrangheta_ sudah lama bersaing dalam bisnis _illegal_ perdagangan senjata api. Itulah yang dimanfaatkan oleh _Il __C__apitano_," jelas Naruto.

"Jadi begitu ... " gumam Sakura, "kenapa _Signor_ Gaara terkesan menutup-nutupinya dariku, ya?"

"Ia tak bisa bebas bicara denganmu. _Il __C__apitano_ tak ingin Deidara curiga kau juga infiltran. Jika komunikasi kalian yang terlalu intens terbaca oleh Deidara, mafia itu pasti akan mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk menyelidiki kalian berdua," jelas Naruto lagi.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala pertanda ia mengerti. Gaara memang telah memperhitungkan segalanya dengan penuh presisi. Pantas saja Naruto menyematkan julukan _Il Capitano_ padanya dengan senang hati. Bagi Sakura sendiri, aksi-aksi Gaara dapat menjadi sebuah referensi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura. Kalau melihat Kaito, rasanya aku juga ingin punya anak darimu. Bagaimana kalau kita ... aduh! Hey, jangan meninju calon suamimu yang tampan ini!"

"Bodoh!" umpat Sakura dengan rona kemerahan di tulang pipinya. Sebuah pukulan didaratkannya pada lengan kekasihnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, tak ingin Naruto tahu ia tengah merona.

"Sakura, tunggu aku!" Naruto berupaya mengejarnya.

Ah, kekasihnya itu memang sungguh manis. Meskipun pukulannya kerap membuatnya meringis. Tapi mungkin inilah cara Sakura menunjukkan eksistensi sebuah rasa nan esoteris.

_Yeah_, semoga saja Naruto bisa segera menyusul Gaara untuk membangun sebuah keluarga.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

**Glossary :**

**In bocca al lupo** **(Italiano)** : secara harfiah berarti 'di mulut serigala'. Menyeramkan memang, tapi orang Italia punya kepercayaan, jika ingin mendoakan seseorang, lebih baik memakai kalimat yang bertentangan dengan maksudnya. In bocca al lupo di sini kurang lebih berarti ucapan untuk mendoakan keselamatan.

**Grazie, molto grazie (Italiano) :** terima kasih, terima kasih banyak

**Signor (Italiano) :** Tuan

**Si, tra poco, Figlio** **(Italiano)** : ya, sebentar lagi, Nak

**Va bene** **(Italiano)** : oke

**Il Capitano (Italiano)** : kapten

**Che scifo** **(Italiano)** : menjijikkan

**O, Dio (Italiano) : **Ya Tuhan

**Maledetto (Italiano) **: terkutuk

**Ho bisogno del tuo amore (Italiano) :** aku membutuhkan cintamu**  
><strong>

** Non posso vivere ti senza (Italiano):** aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu**  
><strong>

**Ti amo con tutta l'anima** **(Italiano)**: aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hatiku

**Zio (Italiano)** : paman

**Stokastik** : peluang, kemungkinan

**Postulat** : anggapan dasar

**Deteriorasi :** penurunan

**Reduksi** : mengurangi

**.50 Beowulf** : jenis peluru buatan Amerika

**Barret 50 cal** : jenis senapan laras panjang produksi Amerika

**Beretta 92** : jenis pistol buatan Italia

**Stidda** : komplotan mafia yang bermarkas di Sicilia. Identik dengan tato bergambar bintang

**'Ndrangheta** : komplotan mafia di Reggio di Calabria, sering disebut sebagai pesaing Stidda

.

.

Well, sebenarnya agak malu mempersembahkan fanfiksi setengah failed ini untuk Yoru no Yami-san. Agak kurang logis sih kalau Deidara yang bos mafia tertipu segampang ini. Tapi kemampuan saya memang baru terbatas seperti ini. Mohon maaf kalau ternyata tidak dapat memuaskan imajinasi Yoru-san maupun reader lainnya orz orz

Soal Gaara yang kalah main catur sama Kaito, ini bukan berarti Gaara beneran dikalahin anak kecil, ya. Tapi menurut saya, seorang ayah yang baik memang akan membiarkan anaknya menang saat mereka kecil. Romance GaaHina di sini memang minim, ya. Anggap saja romance mereka sekedar sebagai garnish (?) atai side dish (?), bukan sebagai 'hidangan utamanya' #ditimpuk rame-rame. Di sini saya bikin Hinata cemburu, tapi tetap terkontrol. Saya pikir kalo udah dewasa begitu, kayaknya cemburunya juga nggak akan sampai marah-marah atau berbalik bikin Gaara panas.

Ngomong-ngomong, soal mafia yang mencampuri urusan perdagangan tomat paccino itu memang pernah benar-benar terjadi kok. Bicara soal mafia, yang saya tahu mafia akan lebih memilih transaksi tunai karena lebih aman untuk operasi mereka. Biasanya mereka akan langsung membelanjakan dana tersebut baik untuk membuat usaha ataupun membeli saham. Dengan demikian, pihak berwajib sulit mendeteksi operasi mereka. Untuk reader yang lebih paham, mohon koreksinya jika pemikiran saya ternyata salah ^^

Terkait aksioma, saya terinspirasi dari aksioma ppertama manajemen keuangan yang berbunyi The Risk - Return Trade Off yang kurang lebih bermakna resiko harus sebanding dengan keuntungan. Itu sebabnya saya coba terapkan dalam fic ini.

Segala bentuk perhatian baik berupa kritikan, tabokan, cubitan maupun pujian (kalau ada) saya terima dengan senang hati. Untuk kritik dan konstruksi, mohon login, ya ^^

Grazie di tutto ^^


End file.
